


summer heat, girl and girl meet

by spectre07



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-04 23:37:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectre07/pseuds/spectre07
Summary: Summertime in National City gets interesting.





	summer heat, girl and girl meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommanderLuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderLuna/gifts).



Summers in National City were hot. So hot that most people at Catco were abandoning all sense of professional clothing, wearing only what caused the least added heat. Frost wore whatever she wanted, as usual; the heat didn’t affect her. Others around her, however, were drawing her attention with their clothing, or lack thereof.

Kara and Nia were the only ones still dressed professionally; Kara in a sundress and Nia in a blouse and skirt. A very short skirt, Frost couldn’t help but notice. Her eyes remained trained on Nia all day until she just couldn’t take it anymore. She pulled Nia into a supply closet when she got back from lunch, making sure the door was locked before pulling Nia into her arms.

“Are you trying to tease me?” Frost half-growled, half-purred, kissing and nipping at Nia’s neck urgently. “Walking around in a skirt like that.”

“It’s hot!” Nia protested, tho she couldn’t hold back a moan at the feeling of Frost’s lips on her. “I, ah..don’t do it on purpose.” she near moaned out.

“Sure.” Frost smirked, leaving one noticeable bite mark on Nia’s neck before dropping to her knees. “Of course you don’t enjoy teasing me...you don’t enjoy seeing me on my knees for you.” She punctuated each of her sentences with a kiss to the inside of Nia’s thighs. “You definitely don’t enjoy my mouth all over you.” she said as she pushed up Nia’s skirt.

Nia shoved her fist in her mouth so no one would hear her sudden gasp; she couldn’t control herself, moaning at the feel of Frost’s mouth on her. Her only thoughts were “more, please” and “please don’t let anyone hear us”.

*********************  
Kara was at her desk, working on her latest article, when her super-hearing picked up something strange.

Was that-? No. It couldn’t be.

Kara stood, remembering how her friend had conveniently breached to her earth on one of the hottest days of summer, and followed the noise she was hearing. It wasn’t long before she came upon a supply closet, breaking the lock with ease.

“You two! Are you serious right now?” she whispered furiously, closing the door behind her so no one else would see Frost, on her knees underneath Nia’s skirt.

“Do you mind?” Frost asked, turning and wiping her mouth. “I was busy.” Nia, however, was busy turning a shade of red brighter than anything currently on the color wheel.

“Do I mind? Anyone could’ve walked in! Could you not have possibly waited?” Kara crossed her arms.

Frost rolled her eyes. “Could I have waited? Please, have you seen Nia’s ass in that skirt?” Nia choked on air, hiding her face in her hands.

All Kara could do was stammer indignantly. “Well-Well-Be quick about it at least!” She marched out of the closet, closing the door with a bit more force than necessary.

“Anyway.” Frost turned back to Nia, planting a kiss on her hipbone. “Where were we?”

Nia didn’t try to stifle her moans this time, hooking one leg over Frost’s shoulder.

It was fitting that Kara and Frost both finished their work at the same time; Kara simply laid her head on her keyboard and wished her superpowers away as Nia’s gasps and moans reached a crescendo. Though, she couldn’t complain. Her girlfriends spent the day infinitely happier than they had began it, and Kara knew if she was lucky, if it got hotter in the city, she’d get her own treat from Frost.


End file.
